It's not over
by JJoke
Summary: OS FINCHEL. "Un petit, tout petit mot sur une plaquette de plastique. Voilà le tournant de ma vie. Pregnant. Je suis enceinte. Que dirait Brody s'il le savait? Et surtout, qu'il savait que ce bébé n'est pas de lui? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Finn ou Brody? Broadway ou l'amour?"


**Premier OS :) Je me suis surprise moi-même en voyant une histoire Finchel s'écrire sur mon clavier. C'est une première expérience, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même! Laissez-moi vos avis! **  
**Ma source d'inspiration: Everybody hurts. La reprise de Riley est un bijou, on est d'accord?**

* * *

On a tous eu du mal dans notre vie, un jour ou l'autre. On a tous souffert, on a tous pleuré parce que des choses injustes nous arrivaient.

Mais je n'aurai pas cru que quelque chose comme ça m'arriverait, à moi, Rachel Berry. J'ai cet avenir brillant, mes auditions pour Funny Girl la semaine prochaine. Comment pourrai-je faire avec un bébé dans mon ventre?

Je regarde la petite plaquette sur laquelle je viens d'uriner. Pregnant. Il n'y a plus de doute. C'est bel et bien réel.

Les larmes coulent en cascade sur mes joues. Comment allai-je pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Brody? Comment arriverai-je à me résoudre à lui dire que j'attends un enfant. Mais surtout, comment lui dire que cet enfant n'est pas de lui?

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, encore plat. Dans quelques semaines, je vais découvrir ce que c'est de sentir la petite bosse poussée, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre soit aussi gros qu'un ballon.

Je pense à Finn. Mes larmes redoublent.

Son sourire, sa voix, ses caresses... Je me souvins de cette nuit-là, cette dernière que j'ai passé avec lui, avant de retourner à New-York, vers celui que je m'apprêtai à épouser. Celle où je suis tombée enceinte

_FLASH BACK_

-Rachel...

Son souffle caresse mon oreille et je sens des frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et c'est comme une décharge électrique qui se déverse dans tout mon être. Comment pouvais-je vivre sans ça au quotidien?

Nous commençons à bouger, lentement, au rythme de la musique douce. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose que le souffle de Finn contre mes cheveux.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe et les battements de mon cœur s'emballent. Je le serre encore davantage contre moi.

-Rachel, murmure-t-il une seconde fois.

Sa voix.. Tellement belle, tellement sincère. Elle est le velours qui recouvre mon être tout entier.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement de bien être, et Finn fait écho au mien.

Je sens alors à quel point nous nous sommes manqués, à quel point je suis sienne, et ce à jamais. C'est lui. Ça avait toujours été lui et j'avais été trop bête pour le voir. Ça sera toujours et à jamais lui. Jusqu'à ma mort.

-Finn, je.. Commencé-je.

-Chut, lâche-t-il en un souffle.

Je me tais. Il se détache légèrement de moi et je grogne. Non. Non, il doit rester là, près de moi. C'est sa place. Nous sommes bien, il n'a pas le droit de s'arracher à cette si parfaite étreinte.

Mais avant que j'ai réellement le temps de protester, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. D'abord doucement, une plume contre un plume. Je le sens à peine, seul son souffle régulier m'indique sa présence. Et son haleine... Je gémis une nouvelle fois.

N'en tenant plus, je rapproche mon visage du sien encore plus et écrase ma bouche contre la sienne. D'abord, il essaye de me repousser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il s'abandonne lui aussi dans ce baiser.

J'ouvre légèrement la bouche et il y glisse sa langue, doucement, tendrement, comme il sait si bien le faire. Nos deux langues dansent alors ensemble, sur le même schéma que nos corps, qui continuent à bouger sur le rythme de la musique.

Et le feu s'est embrasé. Il est monté doucement, partant de nos bouches pour envahir nos corps. Chacun se consume, en l'attente de l'autre. Notre baiser devient plus puissant, plus profond. Mes oreilles sifflent, je suis dans un autre monde. Je suis dans le monde que Finn a créé pour moi. Pour nous.

Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et j'ouvre les yeux. Je veux le voir. Le voir prêt de moi comme il ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps. Mais lui aussi me regarde. Ses prunelles sont différentes de d'habitude, plus sombres mais c'est un regard que je connais. Que moi seule connais. Je romps notre baiser et laisse mes lèvres se promener sur son visage. Il ferme les yeux et je dépose deux doux baisers sur chacune de ses paupières.

Quant à lui, il laisse courir ses mains sur mon corps, le redécouvrant peu à peu, refaisant le voyage qu'il a déjà fait plus d'une fois auparavant. Mais cette fois-là, tout est différent. C'est comme une première fois. Notre nouvelle première fois.

Ses caresses se font plus pressantes, mes baisers aussi. Il me prend dans ses bras, me soulève et me dépose sur le lit.

Nous restons un long moment, moi couchée sur le lit, lui debout, me dévorant du regard. C'est quelque chose de plus intime que le sexe même.

Puis, il se couche sur moi, précautionneusement, prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser. Mais j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de contact. J'ai besoin de lui. Mon corps en feu le réclame.  
C'est notre nouvelle première fois.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Je rouvre les yeux. Finn et moi. Ça a toujours été Finn et moi. Alors pourquoi suis-je là? Assise sur ce petit lit, dans l'appartement de Brody, en plein centre de New-York?

La réponse est simple. Je me suis perdue moi-même, en perdant Finn. Je me suis persuadée que c'est ce que je voulais, que je ne voulais qu'être une star de Broadway, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je me suis même menti à moi-même en me faisant croire que j'étais amoureuse de Brody, que j'étais même prête à l'épouser. A présent, devant ce petit test de grossesse, je comprends que j'avais faux. Depuis que je suis ici, toute ma vie n'est qu'une grande mascarade. Que faire d'un grand spectacle s'il manque le personnage principal? Dans mon spectacle à moi, il manque Finn.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, en plein dilemme.

Deux choix s'offrent à moi: celui de la carrière ou celui du cœur.

Soit je reste chez Brody, j'avorte et reprends ma vie d'avant. Nous nous marierons et je pourrai de nouveau tomber enceinte d'un enfant ayant la perfection froide de mon mari et qui vivra sous les projecteurs de Broadway

Soit je quitte New-York pour revenir dans l'Ohio et prier Finn de me pardonner de l'avoir fait à ce point souffrir. Je garderai le bébé et construirai une petite famille avec Finn. Une famille imparfaite, mais ma famille à moi. Pas une famille qui appartiendrait à Broadway. Notre famille.

Nouveau coup d'œil au test. Le petit « pregnant » noir ne veut pas quitter mon champ de vision.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

_Que veux-tu faire little Berry?_

Le « pregnant » semble me regarder plus que je ne le regarde moi-même.

Est-ce que je veux de ce bébé?

_Oui. Jamais je n'avorterai, et surtout pas du bébé de Finn._

Est-ce que je veux de Finn?

_Absolument, désespérément même._

Suis-je prête à renoncer à tout par amour?

... Je n'ai qu'une réponse possible à cette question.

_Oui._


End file.
